


numbfuzzysad.  alone.

by humaankameleonn (nainai96)



Series: stiles daily diary entries. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressing, Depression, Graphic Description, Headcanon, Insanity, Other, Sad, Sad Stiles, School, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slice of Life, Stiles writes SPN fanfic, Stream of Consciousness, mentions of an eating disorder, triggering, writer!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainai96/pseuds/humaankameleonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick peek into Stiles mind when he's alone at school.  </p><p>Or, Nailah was sad and now Stiles is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	numbfuzzysad.  alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Major trigger warning as this was written while I was triggered as fuck and all depressed but still hyper because, well, ADHD. Don't do this to yourselves and if someone you know is doing this, try and help them in the nicest way possible. Don't go straight to their parents though. Talk to them, make a plan with them. 
> 
> That's it then.
> 
> Enjoy!

I’m sitting in the halls, lonely and exhausted, craving the clean steel of a razor-sharp blade slicing sharp and bringing the mind-clearing black and white world of blood and  _slickhotcold_ , streaming down in rivulets down my arms, stomach and legs, coating those fat jiggling monstrosities with smooth crimson perfection.  I want nothing more than to be home alone with nothing but my own insanity keeping my comfort close to what's left of the blackened ugly remains of my heart, the screen of my computer graced by the faces and thoughts and words of my favourite characters. My emotions and writing being the only things that keep me real, waiting for the flash of excitement and frenzy that touch me through the veil of anxiety and hatred and  _numbfuzzysad._  

(alone). 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you like it as it really ups my motivation by a lot. :D
> 
> My tumblr is humaankameleonn.tumblr.com (trigger warning).
> 
> My twitter is nainai96.
> 
> I'm looking for a cheerleader/beta right now so if you're interested drop me a line and it'll be ace. :D


End file.
